<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Today for You, Tomorrow For Me by mindninjax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843010">Today for You, Tomorrow For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindninjax/pseuds/mindninjax'>mindninjax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, F/M, Levi and the reader are so in love with each other in this it fucking HURTS, Marriage, Modern Era, Pegging, Sex Toys, Soft Dom Reader, Strap-Ons, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), some aftercare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindninjax/pseuds/mindninjax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi got a promotion at work! You intend to reward him by trying something new in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/ black!reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Today for You, Tomorrow For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am sincerely hoping that I portray a very loving and trusting relationship when it comes to pegging in this fic because that was my intent. This is so tender and I just love love love how much both the reader and Levi care about each other's pleasure in this. And also how devoted the reader is to making sure her hubby has a grand old time. </p>
<p>Anywhooo babe gets PEGGED AND DOMMED in this. But soft, intimate, and sensual ya feel me?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your curly coils are dripping from the shower you and your husband have just shared. The smell of coconut, mango, and vanilla fills your bedroom. Levi is below you naked and on his stomach as you straddle his muscular body and rub massage oil into his broad shoulders. Your thick thighs are on either side of him and your bare cunt is on his back. He hums below you as your fingers work and dig at the knots in his shoulders and neck and you grind to give yourself a bit of friction against your clit. </p>
<p>You card your fingers through his hair and scratch at the stubble at the nape of his neck. He purrs like a content fat cat beneath you and you smile brightly to yourself at his intense state of relaxation. </p>
<p>“Feel good love?” you hum in a tranquil voice. He doesn’t respond with words, only a deep groan escapes his lips and you’re sure that’s an affirmation. You laugh to yourself as you draw your fingers down his back and he twitches at your light feather touch. </p>
<p>“How do you do that?” he asks, lifting his head up from the comfy sheets on your bed and turning to look over his shoulder at you. You lift your chin proudly as you move down to grab the meat of his ass and massage oil into it. </p>
<p>“Your body talks and I listen,” you say, giving his ass a little slap. He thinks you look stunning in this light, a goddess hovering above him. Your kinky tresses sitting wild and wet on your shoulders, your skin practically glowing in the candles you’ve lit around the bedroom to set the mood, and your dark plump lips shining over the bright white set of teeth you flash at him. </p>
<p>The massage is only the first part of your plans for the night. You intend to give your husband the reward he deserves for the promotion for his diligence and outstanding leadership skills, not to mention helping him discover a little more about himself. When you’ve succeeded in covering the entire back side of his body in oil and relaxed him so much he’s close to falling asleep, you spin to flip your leg over him and walk to your night stand. </p>
<p>He’s behind you in seconds, always quicker and more agile than you. His arms wrap around your torso and his voice is low, demanding, and slightly needy when he says, “What are you doing?”  </p>
<p>You chuckle again as you move to open the drawer and pull out a little bottle of lube. He kisses your neck and his hands move to paw at your breasts and play with your dark nipples. You bite your lip to hold in your moan. Tonight isn’t about you. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” he asks as his eyes fall on the little tube in your hand. You turn to kiss him on the nose.</p>
<p>“It’s for tonight, for you,” you say, your expression darkening. Levi doesn’t catch it in the shadows of the candle lit room but he looks at you and cocks an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Remember what we talked about at dinner the other night?”  Levi pauses remembering the chat the two of you had about the very good looking waiter, your theory, and the possible new discovery about himself. </p>
<p>“Yes and I think you’re right,” he says in a serious tone. He’s never thought much about it, or put a title to it and he knows it won't change how he feels about you. </p>
<p>“I don’t see what that has to do with lube,” he says, frowning slightly. </p>
<p>You smile devilishly at him and his breath catches when you bend down to pull out the chestnut colored dildo. It’s long and girthy and the black straps dangle from your hands and swing back and forth, hypnotizing him. </p>
<p>“Only if you want to, but we could try something I think you may enjoy,” you say, your eyes wide and innocent now. </p>
<p> Levi stares at you for a while, his fingers intertwined with yours as he thinks about it. You wait patiently as he makes his decision. Whatever he decides you’ll support no matter what. </p>
<p>Levi looks from you to the dildo in your hands, pondering the idea. Does it appeal to him? Yes, in every way possible, but he’s worried that <em> you </em>won’t like it so he hesitates to answer. </p>
<p>As if you can read his mind, you squeeze his hand to claim his attention.</p>
<p>“It is <em> your </em>decision. Don’t worry about me,” you say pointedly. He huffs in annoyance and again wonders how you can read his mind so well. </p>
<p>“What if you don’t like it?” He says with a scowl, trying to play off his worry. You grab his face, pulling it close to yours and make him look into your lidded eyes. He’s surprised at the sudden shift in your demeanor but he relaxes into a submissive roll almost instantly. </p>
<p>“Trust me my love, I’ll enjoy every minute of it,” you purr before flicking your tongue over his bottom lip and releasing his face. He swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously as you raise an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Tsk, fine. We can try it,” he says trying to hold on to his attitude with no avail. He pulls you close, kissing you deeply and nipping at your neck. You kiss him back but force him to look at you with a serious expression. </p>
<p>“If we do this, we need to set some rules. You have to talk to me and tell me everything. When I ask, you answer. And you’ll do as you’re told. Got it?” He nods, one single dip of his chin to assure you he’s listening and will obey. </p>
<p>“And the moment you want to stop or you feel uncomfortable, you say ‘crumpet’, and I’ll stop immediately,” you tell him and he nods again. </p>
<p>You back him up to the bed pushing him softly so his knees give out and he collapses down. You slide the black straps up around your hips and maneuver them so they cup your plump ass. Levi watches your every movement, studying you with a cool expression as his eyes trail up and down your body. There’s something about seeing you standing over him like this that makes electricity run through his body.  </p>
<p>You’re powerful, gorgeous, and your ass looks so good with the straps digging into it, all he wants is to bite it. When you’ve secured the dildo in place around your hips, he pulls you to him, gripping your ass and massaging it as he leans his forehead against your stomach. </p>
<p>He kisses right above where the toy is secured as you fist your fingers into his hair. You softly tug his head up and bend down to kiss him seductively before mouthing against his lips, “Lay back and turn over.” </p>
<p>He does as he’s told, tearing his eyes from your determined face. You mount him again, moving your fingers over his back as you did before and listening to him relax and sink into the bed again. He can feel the cool silicone of the strap grind against his ass. He moans a barely audible quip that hides in the soft sheets of your bed. </p>
<p>“Take deep breaths in and out, focus on relaxing your muscles.” You’re using your instructor voice, the yoga experience benefiting you greatly as you coach him through this. He’s happy to obey and fall into your capable hands. </p>
<p>When your hands reach his ass, he feels your lips kiss the base of his spine and he shivers as your breath falls upon him. You take the lube and work it through your fingers, warming it before spreading his cheeks.</p>
<p>He holds his breath when he feels your expert fingers approach his puckered hole. You insert a finger, painstakingly slowly as he clenches his eyes and lets out a relieved sigh, similar to a man who’s taking his first breath of freedom. You smile and rub his ass, working your fingers as you prep him.  </p>
<p>“You’re doing so well love. Remember to breathe. Does it feel ok?” Your voice is tender, lovingly caressing his ears and building an atmosphere of complete trust. He hisses when you add another finger but bites the blanket when you rest the pad of your fingers against the sensitive patch of skin and manages to groan and reply “God, yes sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Love oozes from every syllable and it sounds quite different from when <em> he’s </em> above <em> you </em>, pounding into your fluttering walls and ordering you to call him “daddy”. </p>
<p>Seeing his bright white teeth rip into the fabric of your sheets and his perfect jawline clench in euphoria is sexy to say the least, but this complete shift in power makes you shiver in excitement. To know that your very domineering husband, who spends most of his day ordering others to do tasks and intimidating them with just a <em> look, </em> is completely spread out for you and under your full control is mouth watering. You want to see more of this side and you’re determined to coax it out of him tonight.</p>
<p>After much preparation and teasing from your nimble fingers, he looks over his shoulder at you, eyes lidded and panting. He frowns, looking at you with impatience and you smile innocently.  </p>
<p>“I’m ready,” he says, lifting his hips a little to give you a hint. Your smile fades into an exaggerated simper as you look down on him rubbing his pert ass. You lift your hand quickly and bring it down with a quiet smack. It’s not hard enough to leave a bruise, but it is enough to make him wince in surprise. </p>
<p>“Ah ah don’t rush it babe. Besides,<em> I’m </em> in charge tonight. We start when <em> I </em>say.”</p>
<p>Your voice is still tranquil but the edges of it creep up his spine and send blood pumping straight to his cock. You straighten your back, square your shoulders, and make yourself bigger as he watches over his shoulder.</p>
<p>The power exudes from you instantly and Levi doesn’t think he has ever witnessed anything sexier in his life. He knew you were strong and independent, it’s what drew him to you. But to know you could make <em> him </em> comply with anything you said in this moment made his cock throb to be inside you. His eyes are wide and he nods again. </p>
<p>You grab his hips and motion for him to turn over. He scurries unto his back, thankful to be able to look upon your glory. </p>
<p>“I want to see your handsome face when I fuck you.” </p>
<p>Levi’s cock twitches against his leg and you chuckle like a seductress that’s captured her next victim. You push his legs open and empty the contents of the lube into your hand, coating your cock. He watches hungrily as you line the tip up to his rim. </p>
<p>“Now. Let’s begin.” </p>
<p>He groans when you push ever so slightly into him and you stop to let him get used to it. He sucks in through his teeth clenching the bed sheets as you sink deeper into him. You gaze into his eyes, wordlessly expressing your love for him. </p>
<p>“Look at how well you take me, love. You look so good stuffed with my dick.” </p>
<p>Levi whimpers, his cock already dribbling precum as you bottom out. You push his hair from his forehead and he melts into your touch. He’s panting and his eyes are squeezed shut. You continue rubbing his hair as you watch his face become more relaxed. </p>
<p>“You ready for me to move?”</p>
<p>He nods and you grasp his cheeks between your dainty painted fingers, squeezing them lightly to get his attention and open his eyes to look at you. </p>
<p>“I need to hear you say it Levi,” you say softly.</p>
<p>“Yes, please move,” he says in desperation and it sends a gush of arousal straight to your cunt. </p>
<p>You start a slow steady pace, working your hips and grinding into him. He gasps and moans with every thrust, a whiny pathetic sound that you’ve never heard come from him before. Every sound makes you wetter and encourages you to speed up. </p>
<p>You <em> wish </em> you could feel him constrict around your thick length. He’s so tight but he takes every inch so well. You look away from his eyes momentarily to gaze down and watch yourself sink all the way in. The sound that bubbles from deep within him and pours from his soft pink lips sounds better than any music you’ve ever heard. Your hips slap against his and your ass jiggles as you grind your clit against the toy and plunge into his greedy hole. </p>
<p>“Fuck, it feels...ahh… it feels so good.” </p>
<p>You bite your lip, happy to hear the sounds of ecstasy but you want <em> more. </em> You reach down to grab his throbbing length and he moans a loud piteous noise that echoes through your bedroom. A salacious chuckle escapes you and you speed up as you pump his cock. </p>
<p>“Your cock is so pretty dribbling and making a mess for me. You want more?”</p>
<p>He arches his back to thrust into your hand and lifts his hips eager for more of your touch. When you stop stroking him he whimpers again, his face flush. He looks at you desperately when you stop pumping into him as well and is crushed by your authority. </p>
<p>“I told you I wanna <em> hear </em> you,” you say in a low sultry tone. “I said do you want <em> more </em>?” </p>
<p>You accentuate each word, making sure he understands and can see the dark glint in your eye. His hands grasp at your hips and move up to grasp your breast. He paws at you as if he’s been deprived of your touch and you can tell his adoration for you is spilling over and all he wants is to feel you. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes <em> baby </em> please, <em> please </em> I want more. Please fuck me.”</p>
<p>You smile to yourself as you begin again, snapping your hips against his as he moans out your name and a string of curses. You focus on deeper strokes and lean over to kiss his chest and neck as you plunge deeper inside of him. You angle yourself to make sure you’re pressing against his sweet spot. He looks so pretty below you, tongue out, a pretty rose blush dusting his cheeks, cock hard and pulsing with every drive of your dick into his tight little asshole. </p>
<p>You can tell he’s close, that this is the best he’s ever had. He’s quivering, digging his fingers into your hips and running his hands up your back. He’s never called you “baby” before. He hated that pet name, thought he was too powerful and mature to use it. </p>
<p>A sense of pride washes over you. You’re proud of him for taking everything you give him, proud to have a strong capable husband like him. You’re proud you were able to draw the name out of him, to know that your powerful strong husband will submit to no one but <em> you.  </em></p>
<p>“You’re <em> mine. </em> Tell me you’re mine,” you say biting and sucking at the sensitive skin of his neck and leaving marks you’re <em> sure </em> he will have to cover up tomorrow. </p>
<p>“I...I’m… oh fffuck...oh fuck…I’m yours baby. I’m yours.” </p>
<p>You smile wryly. “Good boy.” </p>
<p>You reach down to stroke his cock once more and crash your lips into his. You suck on his bottom lip, bite down on it lightly and pull back to look him in the eyes. A string of spit connects you two as his erotic gaze pierces you. </p>
<p>He kisses you back, plunging his tongue into your mouth and groans a long loud howl of pleasure as he shoots cum between your bodies. You milk his cock with your hand, pulling all the cum he has to offer as he moans softly and holds you close to him. You slowly remove the strap from him and he trembles from the onslaught of pleasure. </p>
<p>You lay next to him, gazing at his blissed out expression as you both try to catch your breath. His long fingers snake behind your head to grasp your neck and bring your face to his. He kisses you, moving his lips expertly against yours and expressing his gratitude between every peck. You only smile against his lips before pulling back to grab a wet cloth to wipe the two of you clean and a cup of water for him. His breath trembles when he feels the cool fabric against his skin but he closes his eyes and smiles as you hum a little tune and run it down his broad chest. </p>
<p>His eyes shoot open when you’re done and he rises up to look at you with a furrowed brow. “Ok, now it’s your turn,” he says with determination. You only laugh and push him back down on his back before releasing the straps around your hips and laying your head on his chest. </p>
<p>“It’s ok babe. Tonight was for you. Tomorrow can be my turn,” you whisper as he wraps an arm around you and the two of you bask in each other’s presence. </p>
<p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I did make his safe word "crumpet". No I will not take criticism for it. Thank you very much. Bahahah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>